Speech systems perform speech recognition on speech uttered by a user. For example, vehicle speech system performs speech recognition on speech uttered by an occupant of the vehicle. The speech utterances typically include commands that control one or more features of the vehicle or other systems accessible by the vehicle speech system.
In some instances, errors may occur in the speech recognition. Speech recognition errors are problematic and can cause users to stop using the system. For example, the user may not understand why the error is occurring and or understand how to fix the error so the user simply stops using the speech system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for identifying a root cause of a speech recognition error. It is further desirable to provide methods and system for recovering from errors based on an identified root cause. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.